This invention relates to a chest of drawers and method of assembly, and particularly to a so-called "knock down" chest of drawers which may be assembled manually from a plurality of prepackaged flat panels
Heretofore, particularly with the mass merchandising of furniture, it has been common to prepackage various types of furniture in disassembled relation with the purchaser assembling the furniture for use after purchased. It is, of course, highly desirable that a minimum number of pieces or parts be provided for assembly, and that the pieces be assembled simply with minimal skill being required.
It has also been common heretofore to provide separate fasteners, such as metal screws or nut and bolt combinations, for securing the various parts together. Such separate fasteners must be properly matched for the associated part, and if misplaced prevent the assembly of the furniture. Additionally, metal fasteners, particularly for wood or other soft materials, may be loosened after use from wear of the soft material resulting from frictional contact with the metal fasteners.
In the construction of a chest of drawer consisting of a frame or case and a plurality of drawers supported by the frame in sliding supporting relation, it has been common to provide separate runners or supports on the sides of the frame to support the drawers for sliding movement.